Seperti Nyata
by click clack blauw
Summary: "Tapi aku akan menjadikan Shirohige yang menjadi raja bajak laut."


**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Seperti Nyata © Click Clack Blauw**

**Pairing : AcexLuffy**

**Warning : sedikit Shounen Ai, dan OOC mungkin**

.

.

Cuaca siang hari ini cerah. Angin bertiup tidak terlalu kencang, membuat dedaunan di pohon-pohon sekitar menari-nari kecil, dan kicauan burung seperti alat musik alami yang merdu. Kulihat, kakakku sedang tidur di atas rumput yang hijau, dengan topi miliknya yang berada disamping kanan tubuhnya. Aku berjalan menghampiri kakakku yang sedang beristirahat itu. Lalu membentangkan diriku disampingnya, juga kutaruh topi jerami kesayanganku disamping kiriku.

"Sepertinya, kau tidur dengan nyenyak sekali, Ace." Ucapku. Aku yakin kalimat yang baru saja terlontar olehku itu tidak akan membuat kakakku terbangun. Kemudian kupejamkan mataku sambil merasakan kesejukan yang dibuat oleh angin dan pohon.

"Kau rupanya, Luffy."

kakakku terbangun, mungkin karena ucapanku tadi.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Ace." Kataku menyesal.

"Tak apa."

"Suasana seperti ini selalu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu."

"Masa lalu? Kukira kau takkan mengingat masa lalu kita. Ahahaha!"

"Tentu aku akan terus mengingatnya. Itu hal yang penting bagiku."

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingat setiap kali pria tua itu memberimu tinju yang sering ia sebut dengan 'tinju cinta'?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Pria tua?" aku sempat berpikir, "Maksudmu kakek?! Tidak, aku tidak mau mengingatnya!"

"Ahahaha. Pria tua itu memang menyebalkan."

"Ya, kau benar. Kakek selalu memberi latihan yang kejam dan memukulku!"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Luffy."

"Lalu, apa yang kau maksud?"

"Apa kau ingat? Berkali-kali kakek menyuruh kita untuk menjadi angkatan laut, yang padahal kita ingin menjadi bajak laut. Bajak laut yang hidup bebas di kapal yang mengapung di permukaan air bergaram."

"Ah, iya. Kau ingin menjadi bajak laut? Kalau aku tidak."

"Lantas kau ingin menjadi apa? Angkatan laut?"

"Gyahaha! Tidak juga. Jika aku menjadi angkatan laut, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan topi jerami ini kepada Shanks."

"Kalau begitu kau ingin menjadi bajak laut, bukan?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin menjadi raja bajak laut!" ucapku mantap.

"Iya, juga. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan ambisi adikku sendiri?"

Aku menyengir lebar.

"Tapi, Luffy.."

"Tapi? Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku akan menjadikan Shirohige yang menjadi raja bajak laut."

"Terserah apa katamu, tetapi aku lah yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut."

"Yah, kita buktikan saja!"

"Ya!" aku mengangguk.

"Kau yakin sekali, Luffy."

"Tentu. Kalau kita sendiri saja tidak yakin, bagaimana mungkin mimpi kita akan terwujud?"

"Benar. Apa kau ingin segera menjadi raja bajak laut?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak ingin terlalu cepat ataupun terlalu lambat. Kata Sanji, memasak itu tidak perlu tergesa-gesa."

"Memasak?" kakakku, Ace nampak kebingungan, "Oh, maksudmu untuk mencapai tujuan yang kita inginkan tidak perlu tergesa-gesa sehingga akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang sempurna?"

"Tepat! Tapi kenapa sekarang kau begitu lambat? Gyahaha!"

Ace hanya cemberut.

"Apa kau tidak lapar, Ace?" tanyaku setelah mendengar bunyi 'kruyuk' dari perutku.

Setelah aku bertanya pada kakakku, suara perut milik kakakku pun ikut berbunyi 'kruyuk'.

"Kau dengar suara barusan, bukan?" Ace menyengir.

"Dasar tukang makan," ejekku, "Ayo kita berlomba berburu daging—maksudku hewan! Siapa yang dapat paling besar, dia yang menang!" tantangku.

"Ayo! Bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah, Luffy!"

"Kita buktikan saja nanti, Ace!"

.

.

Aku dan Ace berlari ke hutan untuk berlomba mencari daging. Namun, yang aku temukan selalu hewan-hewan yang berukuran kecil. Aku penasaran apakah Ace menemukan hewan yang berukuran besar untuk kita santap nantinya. Ah, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Lebih baik aku teruskan mencari hewan lagi.

"_Bersiaplah untuk terkejut, Ace! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" _kataku dalam hati.

.

.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendapatkan hewan yang besar. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku menemukan satu hewan yang berukuran sangat besar! Walaupun aku juga belum tahu, hewan apa yang baru saja aku tangkap ini.

Hewan itu aku bawa ketempat dimana aku dan Ace saling bercerita tadi. Sebelum aku sampai ke tempat itu, dari kejauhan aku melihat Ace sedang berdiri disamping hewan buruannya. Cukup besar, tapi sepertinya hewanku lebih besar, aku yakin itu.

"Lama sekali." Ejek Ace kepadaku sambil memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Waktu bukan persoalannya. Yang penting besarnya."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ukur besarnya!"

Setelah kedua hewan buruan kita dijejerkan, aku tidak menyangka hasilnya akan begitu.

"Kau kalah! Hahahaha!"

Aku hanya memanyunkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipiku.

"Ini hanyalah hari keberuntunganmu, Ace!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Karena kau kalah, kau yang harus memasaknya!"

"Memasak?! Mana mungkin! Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu!"

"Eh? Apa kau tidak pernah meminta untuk diajarkan memasak oleh kokimu?" Ace nampak heran.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka makan. Gyahaha!"

"Kau ini. Ya sudah, karena kau tidak bisa memasak, aku yang akan memasaknya. Tetapi kau juga harus membantu, Luffy!"

"Eeh? Kau bisa memasak?" aku menahan ketawa, "PFFFTT! Itu hal yang menggelikan! Gyahahahaha!" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, mungkin hasilnya tidak akan seenak jika kokimu yang memasak, sih. Tapi—akan aku coba."

"Baiklah, jadi, apa yang harus aku bantu?"

"Buatlah sebuah api untuk membakar nanti."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau 'kan bisa mengeluarkan api."

"Kau ini mau membantu atau tidak?"

"Haa, ya sudahlah."

.

.

Setelah aku selesai membuat api , aku memperhatikan Ace memasak. Kacau sekali. Kerjanya sungguh tidak rapi dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sanji. Tapi memang Ace sebenarnya bukan seorang koki, _sih_. Hmm, daripada aku hanya memperhatikan Ace memasak, lebih baik kubantu saja dia.

"Aku sudah selesai membuat apinya. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" pintaku.

"Kau bisa ikut memotong dagingnya menjadi lebih kecil."

"Baiklah!" kuambil pisau lalu aku potong daging yang kita buru tadi.

Tuk...tuk... tuk... tuk...

"Aw!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya jariku teriris sedikit karena terkena pisau! Ahahaha!"

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau lumayan bisa memasak, memotong saja jarimu teriris! Gyahaha!" sindirku, "Sini, mana jarimu yang teriris itu?" sebelum Ace menjawabnya, aku langsung meraih pergelangan tangannya lalu menghisap jarinya yang teriris tadi. Tentu saja agar luka itu membaik. Aku tidak mau kakakku kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Luffy!" Ace menarik tangannya, "Aku ini bukan anak kecil, tahu!"

"Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu. Lihat, nampaknya lukamu itu menjadi lebih baik, bukan?"

"Cih, lupakan tentang jariku ini dan lanjutkan memotong!"

"Kau kasar sekali, Ace!"

"Ma-maksudku bukan begitu, Luffy! Tapi—

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku terus memotong daging yang sekarang menjadi tugasku.

"Baiklah, aku salah. Maafkan aku, Luffy."

"Aku maafkan." Jawabku singkat.

"Itu baru adikku." Kata Ace sambil melempariku sebuah potongan daging.

"Hei! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?!" teriakku sembari membalas melempari Ace dengan potongan daging.

"Ahaha. Sudah, sudah. Kita impas. Dan wajahmu memerah! Ahaha!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Julukanmu pasti akan berganti menjadi 'Pipi Merah Luffy' seperti julukan Shanks! Ahahahhaha!"

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

"Apa lagi sekarang? Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ahhaha!"

Aku hanya terus melanjutkan memotong daging, sementara Ace terus-terusan membual tiada henti.

.

.

Daging sudah terpotong menjadi lebih kecil, selanjutnya aku dan Ace akan membakarnya.

"Tinggal bakar saja. Kau bisa, 'kan, Luffy?"

Aku mengangguk, "Bisa!"

"Bagus. Tapi api yang kau buat tidak terlalu besar. Aku akan membakar daging ini dengan apiku saja." Ace mengeluarkan api melalui tangannya. Seketika, daging mentah tadi menjadi matang.

"Kau curang, Ace!" seruku tidak terima.

"Ahahaha! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membakarnya dengan api yang kau buat saja sekarang."

"Nah, begitu."

.

.

Setelah semua daging matang, aku dan Ace memakannya. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak daging yang kumakan, tetapi sepertinya Ace memakan daging lebih sedikit dariku.

"Kau makan terlalu banyak, Luffy! Sisakan juga buatku!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri tidak bisa lebih cepat."

"Jadi, kau mau yang cepat, hah?"

"Secepat apapun kau makan, aku jauh lebih cepat."

"Baiklah, lihat ini!"

Haup, haup... krauk, krauk, krauk... nyem, nyem, nyem,m nyem..

Ace menyimpan banyak banyak daging diperutnya.

"Cih, itu belum seberapa!"

Haup, krauk, nyem, haup, haup, haup, krauk, krauk, krauk, nyem, nyem, nyem, nyem dan terakhir suara sendawa Luffy.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau habiskan semuanya?!" mata Ace membelalak lebar.

"Ya! Itu baru cepat!"

"Itu namanya menghabiskan makanan terlalu cepat!"

"Tidak masalah jika makanku terlalu cepat. Weeek!" cibirku.

"Tentu masalah. Bila terlalu cepat kau akan tersedak."

"Tapi tadi kau juga makan dengan cepat."

"Haa, ya sudah, lupakan saja. Aku mulai mengantuk."

Ngk, ngrok... zzzzzz

"Kau sudah tidur duluan?!" teriak Ace.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau membangunkanku, Ace!"

"Aku hanya terkejut tadi."

"Begitu," aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhku, "Ace?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku?"

"Tidak. Tetapi tubuhmu seperti sedang diguncangkan oleh seseorang."

"_Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur?! Kau ingin jadi seperti Zoro juga, hah_?!"

"_Berisik!"_

"Ah! Suara ini! Ini suara Sanji dan Zoro! Bagaimana mereka bisa berada disini?!" aku bangun, "Ac—

"Hah? Ace?!" aku menoleh kesebelah kananku, sepertinya kali ini aku sudah sadar, "Ace?! Dimana Ace?! Zoro! Sanji! Apa kalian melihat Ace?!"

"Ace? Dari tadi kau hanya tidur." Kata Zoro.

"Ya, dan kali ini tidurmu lebih lama daripada si Marimo!"

"Berisik! Dasar alis keriting mesum!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" dan Zoro juga Sanji pun bertengkar.

"Jadi, aku bercerita dengan Ace, berburu, memasak dan makan bersama itu hanya mimpi?! Tapi benar-benar seperti nyata," aku masih tidak percaya, "Zoro, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Kau bertanya 'tanggal berapa sekarang?' pada pendekar pedang amatir yang bodoh ini?!" ejek Sanji sambil meletakkan kakinya di kepala Zoro.

"Berisiik!"

"Tidak, Sanji! Aku bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh!" mataku sedikit melotot untuk meyakinkan mereka.

Zoro melepaskan kaki Sanji dari kepalanya, "Sekarang tanggal 31 Desember, Luffy." Ucap Zoro.

"Benarkah?" aku sedikit percaya dengan ucapan Zoro.

"Tidak, jangan dengarkan dia. Sekarang tanggal 1 Januari. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tanggal?"

"Tidak apa,"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu segeralah menuju ruang makan. Sarapan sudah siap dari tadi, loh. Marimo, keluar dari kamar ini sekarang!"

"Baiklah."

Zoro dan Sanji berjalan keluar, "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Luffy menanyakan tanggal hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"1 Januari itu tanggal kelahiran Ace. Mungkin dia baru saja bermimpi tentang Ace."

"Benar juga. Jarang sekali otakmu bisa sepintar ini!"

"Aku memang pintar, bodoh! Tidak seperti kau!" lalu mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi kamar.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Luffy masih memikirkan mimpi barusan.

"1 Januari itu ulang tahun Ace. Dan aku baru saja bermimpi tentangnya. Sial! Kenapa dia harus mati secepat ini?!" tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal.

FIN

**A/N:**

**Yakin OOCnya keterlaluan DX. Dan 2alaupun Ace udah mati, saya tetep dukung pairing AcexLuffy XD incest, sih tapi ga masalah XDD**

**Review? Flame juga boleh 8D**


End file.
